When display panels are manufactured, it is generally necessary to clean glass substrates of the display panels firstly. At present, the glass substrates are usually transported by a transport apparatus with double rolling wheels. And front and back surfaces of the glass substrate are cleaned by utilizing high-pressure water to achieve the purpose of cleaning during the transporting process.